VOCALOID working title, prone to change
by Chris Star
Summary: AU. Len had always led a normal life as a seventeen-year-old high school student. But one day, strange things start happening around him. Who is the mysterious blue-haired man he met in the park? And what does he have to do with Len?


Deep red eyes stared out from the shadows out over the blue world below. The planet of the humans-the pathetic inferior race.

"This world will be mine..."he hissed out. "Just as you intended, Father."

A young woman appeared without a word behind the figure. Her shoulder-length blond hair was clipped away from her eyes with four white hairclips-two on each side, and a white bow was tied atop her head. She wore a pair of gray shorts, with a slightly lighter gray sleeveless top sporting a sailor collar, the scar of which was yellow. Leg and arm bands

adorned her limbs, the same gray as her shorts and lined in the same light yellow as her scarf. Her shoes and the belt holding her shorts up were a darker shade of yellow, and a gold chain was clipped to the front and back of her belt hanging over her left hip.

"You summoned me, my lord?"

"Yes."the figure stated, turning to the blond. "I am going to entrust you with the task of collecting the energy of the humans."

The blond bowed at the waist.

"Consider it done, my lord."

Len Kiiro stared boredly out the window into the school courtyard as the teacher droned on. The seventeen-year-old third-year high school student was blond and green-eyed, his longer than average hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing the same uniform as every other boy in his class-black slacks and blazer with gold buttons down the front with red trim across the high collar and down along the buttons line. A golden pin was attached to his collar with the roman numeral III, marking him as a third year at Eastern Sky Academy. Len was a bit small for his age, only about 5'4" despite being a nearly full-grown male. He really hoped he would hit a growth spurt sometime in the next year, seeing as he knew most people's bones reached their maximum length by age eighteen.

As the blond continued to zone out, the bell suddenly rang, signalling lunch.

"Len-kun! Lunch time!"

Len turned to his best friend and classmate, Miku Midori. The girl was wearing the standard uniform for the female students in the fall and winter months-a black pleated skirt with a matching blazer over a white blouse, accompanied by a neck tie of whatever color the student chose. In Miku's case the color was black, to match the ribbons which held up her two long turquoise ponytails. Her eyes, which were the same turquoise as her hair, gazed at Len with pure excitement despite the everyday mundaneness of what she had just announced to him.

"Let me guess, Miku-chan. Leeks again?"

"Of course!"the bluenette said cheerfully, pulling a lidded blue china bowl from her lunch sack. "Today is leek soup!"

The blond shood his head. "Miku-chan, don't you ever get sick of leeks?"

"Don't you ever get sick of bananas?"Miku countered, already spooning mouthfuls of the soup into her mouth.

"At least I eat things OTHER than bananas! I don't think I've ever seen you eat a dish without leeks in it!"

"Well, leeks are good for you."she pouted. "They keep you from catching colds."

"Bananas are good for you, too."the blond pointed out.

"Okay, fine, you win. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop eating leeks."

"That's your choice."the blond shrugged, biting into his own simple lunch of riceballs.

Len and Miku often had silly, pointless arguments such as this. It was one of the things he really enjoyed about their friendship. Despite their obvious difference in taste of food, the two actually had quite a bit in common. They both liked the same types of anime/manga (Miku's favorite was Ayashi no Ceres and Len's was Fushigi Yuugi, but seeing as both were by the same author it wasn't as if they were completely different), they both loved to sing karaoke, and were even interested in the same genres (J-Pop and anime soundtracks mostly). But what rang most important to Len was that they were both orphans. Len had been adopted by the Kiiro family when he was five, and had never met his real parents. Miku had said that she had a vague memory of the face of a man she assumed was her father, but nothing concrete. She herself had been adopted by her family when she was ten, but she had only been at the orphanage for three years before then. That meant she must have been with her biological family until she was seven, but other than that vague picture in her head, she had no memories of them.

"Hey, Len-kun."Miku suddenly interrupted Len's silent thoughts. "Did you hear we're getting a new student tomorrow?"

"Really? How do you know?"

"I overheard the teachers talking when I was turning in the attendance sheet. They said something like, 'The transfer is going to be in class 3-A, right?' "

"Is it a guy or a girl?"

"I dunno, that's all I heard. But it's still exciting, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."the blond nodded.

"Hey, you wanna go to the movies after school? Pretty Princess Doremi came out today."

"Eh, that sounds like a girly movie..."

"Says the guy whose favorite anime is Fushigi Yuugi! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Well... alright. It's not like we have anything better to do today."

Len walked beside Miku through the park, not really paying attention as the girl babbled on about something or other.

"Ne, Len-kun, are you even listening to me!"

"Not really."the blond admit. The bluenette was about to start yelling at him, when a scream suddenly cut through the air. Both teens turned at the sound to see a woman being stalked by a strange, shadow-like creature.

"Wh-what's going on?"Miku exclaimed.

"I dunno, but we gotta help her!"Len said, quickly rushing over. Before he reached her, a male appeared behind the creature, sword in hand. The person slashed the sword downward, cutting through the creature which then disappeared into thin air. Len stopped in his tracks, staring at the male who stood with his back to him. He had deep blue hair, which matched the trim of his long white coat. A slightly lighter blue scarf was draped over his neck, and he wore a pair of khaki pants.

"Th-thank you."the woman who had been attacked panted, snapping Len out of his staring.

"Who are you?"the blond spoke up, causing the man to turn in his direction. Len was lost in the sight of the deep blue eyes which caught his. Before either of them could say a word, a small girl wearing black and green suddenly appeared behind the stranger. Glasses were set before her blue-green eyes, and her mint green hair was elaborately placed in a style that looked as if the locks had been tied into a bow.

"Master."the girl spoke. "We must go."

"Of course, Honne."the man turned away from Len again.

"W-Wait!"Len reached forward, gripping the sleeve of the man's coat. An electric spark seemed to pass between them, and both their eyes widened as the stranger again turned to stare at Len.

"So... you too, eh?"

"Me... too?"Len questioned.

"Master."the girl-Honne, Len assumed her name to be since the stranger had addressed her as such-spoke up. "He hasn't awakened yet."

"I see..."the blue-haired male nodded. "Then, in time, you will understand. Until then..."he turned away again. "I'll be seeing you."

Before Len could protest, both the stranger and the girl vanished in thin air. Len blinked green eyes in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"What's... going on?"

"Len-kun!"Miku came up behind the blond, gripping his arm. "What's going on? Who was that guy?"

"I... I don't know."the blond murmured. "But he said... I would understand in time."

Miku looked at him in confusion, a frown on her lips.

"M-Maybe we should forget about the movie for today, Len-kun..."

"Yeah... You're right..."

"I'm home."Len called, dropping his school bag beside his shoes and slipping on the black slippers onto his feet. His adopted mother stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"Okaeri, Len-kun."she said with a smile. "How was school today?"

"Um... fine, ouka-san."

"How's Miku-chan doing?"

"As hyper as ever."

"Anything interesting happen today?"

"Um... not really."the blond lied. He had a feeling that even if he did tell his mother about those stranger creatures and mysterious people in the park, she wouldn't believe a word of it. Best to keep it to himself. "Um, I'm feeling really tired, ouka-san, so I'm just gonna take a nap until dinner."

"Alright, Len-kun. Have a nice nap."

Len trudged up to his room, pulling his hair loose from its ponytail as he closed the door behind him. He flopped down on his bed, folding his arms under his head. His mind kept drifting back to the events that had occured in the park. There had been something very odd about that man. Nevermind the fact that he had appeared and disappeared out of and into thin air. Something about his eyes had just drawn the blond in. Len blushed furiously at the thought, clamping his emerald eyes shut. Why was he thinking like that? He was totally NOT into guys! Deciding not to think about it anymore, Len allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

The room was dark, barely illuminated by a streetlamp near the other end of the house. As the cicadas chirped outisde the window, a lightly began to glow in the center of the room, which would surely have drawn the attention of the occupant had he been awake. After a short time, the light faded away, revealing a young girl in its place. The girl's skin was a darker pigment than what was customary of those in this region, and her snow-colored hair was swept up in two long ponytails which brushed across the floor of the room. She was clad in a sleeveless, violet-colored lolita style dress trimmed in lavendar along the skrit and white at the collar. Matching armbands with pink ribbons along the white adorned her arms, falling just above a pair of fingerless, fishnet gloves. Around her neck was a white lace and pink ribbon necklace, and upon her head was a a lolita headband in the same violet and lavendar trim as her dress and the same pink ribbons as her necklace and armbands. Completing the ensemble were a pair of white tights and violet knee-high boots.

The girl silently scanned the room with eyes the same deep violet as her dress. The room was done with a lot of yellow, a color she wasn't too fond of.

"So this is my new Master's room..."she said softly before her eyes fell on the form which slept in the bed beneath the window. "And that is to be my Master. The time for his Awakening has come..."

Author Note:Well, this is my start off to my first attempt at anything involving the VOCALOIDS. I know this first chapter probably mostly raises questions more than anything. Keep in mind that while I do love them-especially Len- I don't know very much about the VOCALOIDS beyond their names and a little bit of what is commonly considered their "personalities". Also, I am well aware that Len is only fourteen, and his height is only about 5'1", but for the point of this story I wanted to place Len, Miku, and Kaito all at the same age, and I figured that even if he was still small for his age at seventeen, he would have gained at least a few inches.


End file.
